Cherry and the Equestria Girls
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Mo are accepted into Canterlot High. What feels like a new school experience quickly turns into an adventure when it's revealed they're only posing as students to help Twilight Sparkle earn the Element of Harmony crown back from Princess Celestia's former student, Sunset Shimmer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP, everyone is belonged to someone who isn't me or thunder pony, except our OC's. Can I go home now? No one ever reads these author's notes anyway... Unless Lauren Faust is watching... Come on, everypony, Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

It was a nice lazy day, Patch and Atticus were having fun in the backyard as pet and owner.

"Come on, Atticus, one more time, please!" Patch begged after he had been catching a Frisbee for a long time now for exercise.

"Okay, one more time, Patch." Atticus said as he threw the Frisbee once more.

Patch was ready, he ran and caught the Frisbee in his mouth happily. He missed his brothers and sisters a lot, but he had a lot more fun where he was just one puppy and not just one out of 101.

"Letter for you, Atticus." Jessica came to her brother with a collection of letters in her hand, but one for him.

"Really? Oh, I hope it's from Canterlot High." Atticus said.

Jessica sighed, she believed that was only a cartoon, but went to give him privacy.

Patch walked over, looking up to Atticus. "What's Canterlot High?"

"It's a high school where only the greatest go to." Atticus opened the letter to see it was from that school and it had accepted him.

"Oh, great!" Patch smiled, even if he didn't fully understand what that meant.

* * *

Atticus went online to tell everyone else he knew about it, but he saw on Cherry and Mo's accounts that they had been accepted as well.

"That's great." Atticus said as he responded to them.

"I was starting to think this school didn't exist." Cherry said.

"Yeah, never thought getting adopted by James and Elizabeth would lead up to this, I mean, I've lived on the streets for at least four years." Mo added as she pet a sleeping Angel in her lap.

"I can't wait for us all to get there and meet my pen pal." Atticus said.

"Who's your pen pal?" Cherry asked.

"His name is Flash Sentry." Atticus said.

"He sounds like a superhero." Mo chuckled.

"His parents really named him Flash?" Cherry asked, but shrugged it off. "I'll dress nice, but nothing too fancy."

"Don't worry, no uniforms, but you do have to look your best, a lot of the girls wear skirts and dresses." Atticus informed.

Mo was visibly disgusted, she would have to ask Elizabeth for a dress to wear.

"I can't wait to go with you all." Patch said, thinking he was going too.

Atticus didn't want to burst his bubble. "Patch, I'm sorry, but school is for people..."

"You mean I can't be with you when you go to this place like when Jessica went to college and Darla goes to third grade now?" Patch pouted.

"Well, yeah," Atticus said before getting an idea. "Or I could sneak you in through my backpack."

Patch went over to Atticus's new backpack and climbed into it with a laugh. "Perfect fit!"

"Yep, it sure is." Atticus said to his pet and friend.

"I've always wanted to go to school," Patch smiled. "I hope you like your new school."

"I hope so too." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the following week, it was time to attend Canterlot High. Patrick drove Mo, Cherry, and Atticus over on their first day.

"Your new principal told me you should go to her office to get a schedule and locker number, I'll see you guys at 3:00." Patrick said to them.

"Thanks, Mr. Fudo." Cherry and Mo waved to him, they were dressed a little formal, but not too formal, they both wore dresses with short skirts and bows, blue for Cherry and lavender for Mo, she still had her bandanna on.

Patch popped his head out from the backpack, looking ahead at this school. It looked very big and fancy.

"Well then, let's get going." Atticus said.

Patch tried to keep quiet and hidden in Atticus's backpack as they went up to the doors and opened them with their hands and went inside, seeing students in a huddle, ready and anxious to get to class.

* * *

"Is it me or does everyone have rainbow colored skin?" Mo whispered.

"Don't be rude... But you're right." Cherry said as they tried to look for the woman in charge of the school.

They then saw a teenage girl with pink hair holding out fliers for the animal shelter.

"Help the animal shelter?" the girl asked with a very soft speaking tone of voice. She sounded very shy.

"Uhh..." Cherry took a flier.

"Maybe." Mo shrugged, but she smiled.

"We'd love to." Atticus said.

"Thank you so much, it would mean so much to me..." the girl smiled. "I don't think I've seen you three before."

"We just started today, can you help us to the principal's office?" Cherry asked.

"Just down that hallway and turn to the third door on the left." the girl explained, pointing a direction to them.

"Thanks." the three of them said before going there.

The three didn't get far as they now heard the girl say ow and something fall next to her.

* * *

Another girl fell within the crowd and the three of them decided to give her a helping hand. She seemed to even have a dog with her as well that was purple with green ears.

"Are you okay?" Mo asked as she helped this girl up.

"I think so..." the girl said, she was a little overwhelmed like she had never seen other humans before.

"Well, that's good, let's help her up." Atticus said.

"You sure you're okay?" Cherry asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure, I'm from here..." the girl backed up, unknowingly to a boy with orange skin with blue hair and a black jacket, then gasped as she fell again.

"Whoa!" the boy shut his locker door, then helped the girl up, she seemed to like his help better. "You okay?"

The girl quickly nodded, not saying a word.

"Hey, guys," the boy recognized Atticus. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to class. Welcome to Canterlot High though."

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"Is that where I am?" the girl sounded surprised.

"We have to go, girl, we'll talk some other time." Mo said, leaving with Cherry and Atticus to meet the principal of the school.

"She seems different and I'm not meaning different like normal different, but different like she's from a different dimension." Atticus said.

"Probably why she's acting so funny." Mo shrugged.

Cherry knocked on the door.

"Come in." a majestic voice replied.

The three new students walked in.

* * *

"May I help you three?" the woman with rainbow hair with light lavender skin in golden clothing asked as she was writing on some forms.

"Yes, ma'am, we're the three new students and I think there's one more, but I think she'll be in here later on." Atticus said.

"I see... I am expecting someone else... This is important..." the woman sounded intense now. She looked out the door to see everyone else heading to class, but she saw the vice principal who seemed to be blue and purple, then let her in. "Meet Vice Principal Luna and I'm Principal Celestia."

"Sounds like those princess ponies on that new My Little Pony cartoon." Mo remarked.

"Indeed they do," the principal nodded. "There's a reason for that... I called you three here for a reason. I want you to help me make sure that the newest one gets the crown and that she can make it back home to Ponyville."

"Wait, you mean, that's real?" Cherry was shocked.

"Yes, it's an alternate dimension from our own, she came here after Sunset Shimmer, a former student of my pony counterpart's, I called you three here to help me help her, but without her knowing as she has to live like a human girl temporarily." the principal explained, assuring them this was no dream or crazy theory.

"You can count on us, maa'm. Wait, are there human version of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash as well?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, they are, but they don't know," Celestia nodded. "Twilight Sparkle's dragon assistant Spike has also been turned into a talking dog. Can I trust you three to help me help her?"

Mo frowned a little. "It's strange... But I guess we could do it."

"Yeah." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Right, just don't tell the human counterparts of the Mane Six until the time is right," Luna warned them. "As far as they're concerned, you three are just other new students in school with Twilight."

"Yes, ma'am, wait are they friends here as they are in the show?" Atticus asked.

"So far, I could only find that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy do not get along," Celestia explained. "They all used to be friends before you all came, but something changed them."

"We don't know what yet though... Now, get yourselves to class, you'll be locker neighbors," Luna slid three papers with their names with new lockers and combinations for them with schedules. "You'll all also have the same classes. We're all counting on you."

"And you must help Twilight overpower Sunset Shimmer before she takes over all the universes possible." Celestia warned them.

"Yes ma'am." The three kids said as they saluted patch barked as his way of saying yes mam.

"I'm afraid dogs aren't allowed in school either." Celestia said with an amused smirk.

Patch whimpered.

"Please don't take him away to go back home." Atticus held the PUPPY protectively.

"We won't, but you might get in trouble... This way, he can be with you and he'll be more like you when you're in school and back to normal when he's away from school." Luna came up to the puppy and preformed some hidden magic onto his collar.

In a wave of an energy blast, Patch blinked his eyes shut, and he looked different now. He had short dark blonde hair with blue eyes, though he wore an eye patch over his right eye like his black patch that earned him his name, and he wore a black sweater with white spots with the red collar worn like a necklace, light gray pants, and blue sneakers.

"What did she do to me?" Patch whined. "I can't look..." he then opened his eye to see Cherry, Mo, and Atticus in front of him. "How'd you guys get all the way down here... and how did I?" he reached otu his paw to see a hand, he then looked in a mirror and gasped. He had been turned into a human!

"How in the world did you do that, ma'am?" Atticus asked the vice principal.

"How do you think?" Luna smiled.

"We're the princesses." Celestia added.

Patch felt very weird as a human. How was he supposed to walk around.

"I think someone needs human lessons before school lessons." Mo chuckled as she tried to help Patch, it would be like helping Junior talk, walk, and play.

"Agreed." Atticus said as he joined in to help Patch learn how to walk talk play and act as a human.

"You three better get going." Luna told them.

"I'll take you to class." Celestia volunteered to take them to their homeroom.

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus said.

'This is going to be a challenge walking, like a human and everything, but I won't give up until I have succeeded.' Patch thought.

Celestia led Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch to the class.

"You know, you kinda look like a Bobby as a human." Mo said to the human Patch.

"Really?" Patch blinked.

"Yeah, I dunno why though." Mo shrugged.

"It would probably be good to have a fake name for your human identity." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Cherry," Patch said. "That way it will make me less suspicious."

"Right." everyone agreed.

"Hmm... What would be a good last name for Bobby then?" Cherry scratched her chin.

"Patches?" Atticus suggested.

"Bobby Patches, that's an interesting name." Celestia smiled to them, they were almost there.

"Yeah and besides, it fits him perfectly as a human." Atticus said.

* * *

Celestia took them to class and it appeared that Cheerilee as a human would be their teacher. Celestia explained the new students and it was a lot for new students to be joining. After the principal left, she winked to the four new humans and walked off.

"Well, class, we have four new students joining us," Cheerilee smiled. "Everybody, meet Cherry Butler, Monique Brown, Atticus Fudo, and Bobby Patches."

"Welcome to Canterlot High!" the students greeted them.

"I hope we can all get along nicely." Cheerilee smiled.

'Unlikely.' Cherry thought to herself as there were students of different ages in their first class and she recognized Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Atticus also recognized them this was his opportunity to teach those two a lesson but decided not to do anything to them especially sense it would get him in trouble for hurting students.

_'Just stay calm, Atticus and everything should be just fine.'_ Atticus thought to himself as they began to make their way to their desks.

Cheerilee let the three students sit down. Mo was sitting in between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Atticus and Patch were by Snips and Snails, while Cherry was with the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo.

'Oh, great, Cherry gets the Cutie Mark Crusaders while me, Patch, and Mo are stuck with the spoiled brat and her FRIEND and the two idiots.' Atticus thought to himself.

* * *

Luckily, this first class didn't last too long. When Cherry, Mo, and Atticus left class, they met togethr in the hall and were on their way to their next class, however, they heard one girl threatening another, but the other had a whispery voice. Fluttershy! Human Twilight was in the hallway as well, much to her surprise to see them again and they were going with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Patch was also there he saw what was going on as he glared at the other girl that was threatening Fluttershy. The two girls were talking about something given to someone else, this mean girl had red and yellow striped hair with light orange skin a black jacket with an orange skirt.

"I feel that might be Sunset Shimmer..." Mo whispered.

"I think so too." 'Bobby' nearly growled, feeling his puppy gig act up.

Twilight had enough of this. "How dare you speak to her that way!"

The girl turned to the group, having piercing aqua eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard her, now stop threatening Fluttershy." Atticus said, glaring at the girl most likely to happen to be Sunset Shimmer.

The girl smirked to them. "You must be new here. I speak to anyone any way I want." she said as she seemed to cause fear for many of the students. She walked off as she got a boy to get himself inside his locker.

"I can't believe you did that." Human Fluttershy stood up in shock.

"Well, we couldn't just stand there." Twilight shrugged.

"It's just that nobody stands up to Sunset Shimmer," Fluttershy told them.

"Sunset Shimmer?" the 'new kids' were surprised as they saw the mean girl leave.

"So that really was Sunset Shimmer." Atticus said.

"You've heard of her?" Fluttershy asked them.

"Sort of," Twilight said, then was surprised to see these other humans knew her. "How do you guys know her?"

"We'll tell you later." Mo covered up since Fluttershy was around them.

"You haven't been around here either," Fluttershy noticed Twilight. "Did you transfer here from another school to Canterlot High too?"

"Uhh, yeah, another school, hi, I'm Twilight." the new human tried to be acceptable in this environment.

"I'm... Fluttershy..." the pink-haired girl whispered her name, being incredibly shy, but her name was indeed that, which confused Twilight, until Fluttershy went to pick up and fondle with Spike.

"I wonder if this Fluttershy is afraid of big dogs." Cherry whispered to her friends, knowing pony Fluttershy was afraid of big dragons.

"Well, sinse she is Fluttershy, it is a high possibility." Atticus whispered back.

"Eat up, little pup." Fluttershy gave Spike a dog biscuit.

Bobby was jealous he didn't get one, but since he was a human, it probably wouldn't taste so good now.

"Wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking?" Fluttershy smiled.

Cherry, Atticus, Bobby, and Mo looked to each other in secret.

"He usually tells me." Twilight said then, not knowing how weird that sounded.

Spike gave her a sign to not tell them that, but saw that Atticus, Mo, Bobby, and Cherry weren't affected by what Twilight said. Fluttershy wondered what that meant, then Spike barked like a normal dog.

"Did he just say aardvark shoe polish...?" Bobby could understand the barks still of course, but Spike had unknowingly spoke in gibberish in dog talk.

"Sunset Shimmer said you picked something up," Twilight changed the subject. "Something that belonged to her... It wasn't a crown, was it?"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy was surprised.

"Lucky guess?" Twilight shrugged. "Do you still have it?"

Fluttershy shook her head.

"But you know what happened to it?" Atticus asked.

Fluttershy nodded then. "This morning, I was passing out fliers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday..." she explained, then mentioned how she was sitting and a crown hit her in the head randomly. "I have no idea how it got there, but I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"Principal Celestia?" Twilight was taken aback. "She's the ruler here?"

"Yes, in a way, she is." Atticus said.

"Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules." Fluttershy shrugged.

"Where is she now?" Twilight asked.

"Probably in her office." Fluttershy shrugged with a smile.

"We'll take her there." Cherry volunteered.

"Oh, wait," Fluttershy stopped them. "You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack, that's what I do."

Suddenly a bunny, cat, and bird escaped Fluttershy's backpack.

"They just get so lonely when I'm at school all day." Fluttershy hugged her animal friends.

"I can imagine." Bobby giggled.

"Oh, okay, thank you!" Twilight called.

The bell rang instantly.

"Oh, no, I'm late for class!" Fluttershy cried and she hurried down there before she would be marked tardy.

"Well, then we'll take you to Principal Celestia then." Atticus said.

They got to the door, remembering how to get there and Twilight came in, bowing her head, expecting to meet a princess.

* * *

Celestia was reading a folder and put it down.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm new here, and, well..." the newly made human girl stumbled over her words. "I understand that Fluttershy found a crown and gave it to you?"

'Why would a crown be so important to Twilight? I mean, other than it would be worth a lot of money, there's gotta be another reason?' Bobby thought to himself.

"Were you interested in running for Princess for the Fall Formal this year?" Celestia asked Twilight with a smirk.

Twilight wasn't sure how to explain this without sounding crazy, but grew curious of this princess title.

"It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance." Celestia explained, she would allow for Twilight to find out the truth later.

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight asked. "Uh... It was a big deal at my old school."

"Yeah, I heard it was a big hit and much more livlier then last year." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Twilight agreed quickly.

"Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them," Celestia explained as they saw Sunset Shimmer in all four grades of school as the princess of the fall formal. "She receives the crown at the Fall Formal."

"Why? She doesn't deserve it, she doesn't even act like a true princess." Atticus said.

"Can anyone run?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, you just need to let the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee know you'd like to be on the ballot, if you need anything else, my door is always open." Celestia smiled, then closed the door once they left.

* * *

"Twilight, why didn't you just tell her the crown is yours and ask for it back?" Mo asked.

"How do you guys know that?" Twilight felt odd around these fellow new students.

"We'll tell you when the time is right, we promise, and we know about Sunset Shimmer and how you came into this world." Cherry said.

* * *

Twilight felt really weird around them, but trusted them. All five of them then left Principal Celestia's office. Twilight decided she should try to run for this Fall Formal princess thing, even if she had no idea how. It was lunch time now though. Fluttershy was in the lunch line, getting vegetarian offers as Granny Smith appeared to be a lunch lady. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Bobby, and Twilight joined Fluttershy.

"Hey, I know we just met," Twilight said to Fluttershy as she grabbed a tray with them. "But I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"Of course!" Fluttershy smiled as she took a fresh fruit bowl.

Twilight carried the bowl and stared at it. "I've decided to run Princess of the Fall Formal, and..."

Fluttershy gasped, accidentally dropping her bowl, making a mess on Twilight's clothes and she quickly cleaned it up, apologizing in the process. "It's just, running for the Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea."

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess," Fluttershy explained. "And when she wants something, she gets it. She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way. Just ask the girl who ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling."

"Is she really that bad?" Bobby asked.

"Twilight has to try at least." Mo said.

"I don't think you guys understand," Fluttershy looked back at them. "You'd have to convince EVERYONE here to vote for you instead of her. The athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers..."

"Why is everypony-" Twilight started to ask, but then Spike hit her in the back of the head. "Uh, everybody separated this way?"

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind," Fluttershy explained as she sat down. "One thing they do have in common, is that they know Sunset Shimmer's gonna rule the school until we graduate."

"Not if we can help it." Cherry rose her fist.

Twilight bit her APPLE clear off the table and suckled on it which looked odd in this world.

"Um, Twilight..." Atticus said.

Twilight saw this, then put the apple in her hand after she got a bite out of it. "So, where would I find the head of the Party Planning Committee?"

"Check the gym, she should be in there." Fluttershy said as she continued to eat her fruit salad.

"Thanks ago, Fluttershy." Mo smiled to her.

Fluttershy smiled, then continued to eat her lunch with her new friends. This lunch was great, especially eating with Patch AKA Bobby, Twilight and Fluttershy. After lunch, they went to the school gym.

* * *

Bobby opened the door and looked around. "Fluttershy said she's probably be in here."

The whole gym was decorated, there was streamer, balloons, a lot of decorations and fake food for decor as well. It looked like there was already a party in advance, but seemed like preparation for the Fall Formal as there were pumpkins.

"INCOMING!" a high-pitched voice called as streamers suddenly fell on them. There was a girl with light pink skin with darker pink hair in a puffy mullet-like hairstyle with shining blue eyes.

"Party Committee." Cherry realized how it was that this 'girl' was in charge of the party committee as she threw confetti and got balloons ready.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight was surprised to see her.

"Are you psychic?" Pinkie grew frantic as always.

"Uh, no, I don't think so..."

"Wow, she behaves the same way as the pony Pinkie Pie." Atticus whispered.

"Not surprised." Mo whispered back.

"Oh, great..." Cherry knew this meant oddball insanity which would never stop. "And I just got that Smile Song out of my head."

Pinkie got out a new balloon and blew it.

"Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal Party Planning Committee." Twilight stated her business with the others.

"Fluttershy, huh?" Pinkie seemed to sneer at the name. "Don't let the whole shy thing fool you. She can be a real meany."

"You two aren't friends?" Twilight thought was terrible.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Just because," Pinkie grinned as she looked back at Twilight. "Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is the day after tomorrow."

"We're brand new here." Twilight admitted, it seemed to be a good excuse to not understand a lot of things around here.

"Ooh!" Pinkie smiled, then narrowed her eyes. "I thought you didn't look familiar... Ya know, now that I'm really looking at you all, Twilight, do you have a twin sister who lives in the city who has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?"

"Uh, maybe." Twilight shrugged, not sure how to answer to that.

"Yeah, we're not sure ourselves." Atticus said.

"That's probably why no one here knows Twilight," Cherry said when Pinkie wanted Twilight alone for a moment. "The real Twilight is away from here and will visit probably soon to learn lessons about friendship."

"This is all really confusing..." Bobby rubbed his head.

"Sorry, Pat-Bobby, but that's the thing about going on adventures." Mo soothed him.

"Somebody order a dozen cans of fizzy apple cider?" a southern female voice called, revealing to be human Applejack, she even had a cowboy hat. "Can you bring in the rest?" she asked someone.

An older boy who was Big Macintosh's counterpart came in with more cases. "Yup." he told his sister on the way inside the gym.

"Cool, Applejack and Big Mac." Atticus whispered.

"Wonder where Apple Bloom is?" Mo wondered.

Applejack wiped her forehead, then looked to the new kids. "Hey, I know y'all!"

"You do?" Twilight asked.

"Sure," Applejack placed a case down with a smile as she took out a bottle. "You're the new kids who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today." she bit the cap off, then started to drink.

'I could have taught her a lesson for threatening Fluttershy, but I don't hit girls.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Twilight Sparkle here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for the Princess of the Fall Formal!" Pinkie beamed.

Applejack spit her drink out quickly, then looked to the new kids. "I'd think twice about that," she then took out balloons to use as a metaphor. "Oh, sure, she'll probably approach you all friendly like, but then, here comes the back-stabbing," she popped the balloons instantly. "About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Why?"

"She's the captain of like every team at Canterlot High." Pinkie explained as she hopped on a large balloon like a horse ride until it popped.

"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' to you and turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up." Applejack added.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack, but this is something we really need to do." Cherry said to her.

"Suit yourself," Applejack shrugged, then looked curious. "Hey... How did ya know my name is Applejack?"

"Uhh... Didn't you say?" Cherry chuckled nervously, making the other girl think then.

Big Mac came in with the last case. "Here you go."

"Well, it sure was nice meeting you both, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Twilight said to them, then ran off with Spike and her other friends to get out of the gym.

"Let's hope that Sunset doesn't find out about this." Atticus said.

"Guys, when are you gonna tell me how you know me whn no one else here really does?" Twilight asked.

"It's still school time, I promise, Twilight, you'll find out after." Bobby said to her.

Twilight sighed, she was really curious and impatient about this.


	4. Chapter 4

The lockers and hallway seemed to get dark like a dark alley.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you guys earlier," the voice of Sunset Shimmer came behind them. "Should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil with a bunch of humans after my crown and their little dogs too." she pointed to Bobby and Spike when she said 'little dogs'.

"Your crown? Ha! That's a laugh, you know as much as we do that it's actually Twilight's crown and her Element of Harmony." Atticus said, using his detective skills early.

Twilight was surprised of what Atticus knew about the crown.

"Whatever," Sunset smirked. "This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it."

"If that's so, why do you even _need _my crown?" Twilight asked. "You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here."

"Pop Quiz: What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?" Sunset quizzed the former alicorn.

Twilight paused to think, she actually seemed lost.

"The one that wears it that maybe evil, which is what you are will become a powerful demon and be able to have your own army of teenagers and bring them back to your world." Atticus guessed with his detective skills.

Sunset was shocked that Atticus knew that, but just kept mocking Twilight in a school mean girl fashion. "And YOU'RE supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student. Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria? A bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do."

Spike growled, barking threateningly to Sunset, his dog side taking over.

"Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt," Sunset scoffed. "Hate for him to be taken away from you."

"Is that a threat?" Spike shook his new paw.

"Oh, of course not," Sunset continued to taunt, but she did flinch when he barked at her. "But I'd cut down the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you two don't belong here, now would you? You wanna be a princess here? Please... You don't know the first thing about fitting in." she then walked off, leaving the group in the dark.

"We'll teach you." Atticus said, placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

Twilight smiled then. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

The group walked in the hallway, then they came across a vending machine and Twilight saw snacks in it, one she really wanted, but she didn't know how to get it open. Atticus then brought out money for the snack Twilight wanted.

"Excuse me," a girl with light blue skin with white hair walked over, then nearly yelled at the top of her lungs. "The great and powerful Tr-r-r-rixe!...Needs some peanut butter crackers." she put her coin in, then got the food she wanted and walked off as she ate her snack.

Twilight watched her leave, then hung her head. "Sunset Shimmer is right. I don't know the first thing about this place. If I'm going to fit in and win votes, we need to do some research."

"Hey, don't worry about that, if I can fit in at a school, so can you, a lot of kids made fun of me and thought I'd give them fleas, but I didn't let that stop me." Mo smiled to her new friend.

"They really thought that you would give them fleas?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what to tell people on my first day, the teacher just asked me to tell a little something about myself and I told them how I've lived on the street with my puppy Angel for a long time and even lived in a junkyard." Mo explained.

Twilight cringed a little, she didn't make any comments, but that sounded horrible and disgusting for her.

"Where are we gonna do research for Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight had an idea. "Do schools have libraries?"

"Normally, yes." Cherry answered with a smile.

"Then to the library." Atticus said.

* * *

Twilight wasn't sure how to work the computer. "So, I just push the letters here and then the words moving pictures will come up here?"

Cheerilee sighed, she looked annoyed for some reason, but smiled to Twlight. "That's right.

"Let me try, I saw Dad use one once." Bobby sat in the chair, trying to use the keyboard.

Suddenly, a hard rock song was heard as it looked like the human CMC were by a computer and grooving to the beat.

"What are they doing here?" Cherry wondered.

"Must be trying to see if making music videos is their talent." Atticus said.

"Wonder if humans have cutie marks." Twilight chuckled.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Cheerilee turned the music down.

"We're just seein' how many hits our new music video got." Sweetie Bell explained.

Apple Bloom turned the volume back up so she, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo could keep dancing.

"No, just, no," Cheerilee turned it down again. "The school computers are for research purposes only."

"It's just as well, y'all," Apple Bloom shrugged. "Some of the comments about our song were really awful. 'Epic fail', 'funniest thing I've ever seen'?

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" Sweetie Bell looked determined.

The three crusaders then had an idea and happily ran off together.

_'Those three will learn sometime in the future.'_ Atticus thought.

Twilight kept studying the computer, one thing made her jump back in scare.

* * *

It was getting to after school hours now.

"So, Twilight, where you gonna stay?" Cherry asked.

Twilight blinked in surprise. "I never really thought of that..."

"You wanna stay at my place?" Mo offered. "We have a guest room."

"It would be great to sleep in a nice, warm bed." Spike said.

"You guys are welcome to stay over." Mo smiled.

Patrick honked his horn to let them inside his car and they went in.

"Mr. Fudo, this is our new friend, she's visiting from a far away land with no electricity and a new student too," Cherry made up a story. "Could she sleep over? Her parents say it's okay."

"Is this true?" Patrick looked back.

"Oh, yes, sir..." Twilight smiled nervously, not sure what the car was.

"Well... Okay, come in." Patrick shrugged.

Bobby was on his way with the others, but as soon as he left the school grounds, he turned back into Patch the puppy and he crawled back into Atticus's backpack. And as soon as it was safe and as soon as Patch was in his backpack, Atticus picked it up and got into the car.

"Twilight, are you Amish?" Patrick asked, thinking that was why Twilight had a slow grasp of modern technology.

"Uh, yeah, sure..." Twilight shrugged nervously.

"She's gonna stay with me, could Atticus also stay for dinner?" Mo asked.

"Only for dinner, he has to come right back as soon as you're done, I'm sorry Atticus, but your mother and I don't allow sleepovers on school nights." Patrick said sharply.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said, sounding disappointed.

* * *

James and Elizabeth greeted Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Twilight.

"I'm gonna show Twilight to her new room." Mo told her parents.

"Okay, dear, I'll get dinner started." Elizabeth smiled.

Twilight followed Mo and the others upstairs. "You know, Monique-"

"Mo, please." Mo stopped her right there.

"Mo, right," Twilight said before continuing. "Anyway, you don't look much like your parents..."

"I was actually adopted after the Fourth of July when I was a little younger," Mo said as she walked in, then saw four-year-old Junior reading some kind of book in there. "Junior, OUT!"

"Hey!" Junior looked at her.

"We need this room, go play somewhere else." Mo said to her adoptive brother.

Junior then got out of her room, a little pouty, but still did as she said.

"You guys don't seem that close anymore." Cherry noticed.

"I don't know what happened with him, but he's been annoying lately." Mo shrugged.

Twilight closed the door behind them, then sat on the guest bed. "Can you finally tell me?"

"Yes, we're all alone now, it'll be good." Cherry said.

"Alright, so tell me, how do you all know I'm Princess Celestia's student and I'm here to get the Element of Harmony crown away from Sunset Shimmer?"

They began to explain of how they know about her and everything.

"How long have you know about Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"A long time, but we just thought she was part of franchise for a children's cartoon," Cherry said. "We also know that Spike is a dragon and he came with you into Ponyville. You used to wonder what friendship could be, but they taught you its big adventure, tons of fun, and a bond faithful and strong and magic makes it all complete."

Twilight smiled as she thought back to the Mane Six. "They're all my very best friends..." she then frowned. "But it seems like my friends aren't friends..." she took out a blue book with gold lining with a horseshoe on it with a white bucking stallion. "It's called a 'yearbook'. It seems to be something you humans use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school. Look..." she noticed the human Mane Six that looked like freshmen and they were all together and happy.

Cherry noticed a cloud white-skinned girl with purple hair and shiny blue eyes. "That has to be Rarity."

"There's a Rarity here!?" Spike grew excited instantly.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I mean... Uhh... Interesting photo." Spike calmed himself down.

"Sorry, Spike, but we even know about THAT." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, about your little crush on Rarity." Atticus smirked.

"Spike and Rarity sitting near a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Patch sang.

Spike growled. "Watch it, guys. I'm not afraid to bite ya..." he then frowned sheepishly. "Well, actually I am."

"This _is _interesting though," Twilight kept looking at the photo. "It looks like they're friends."

"They _do _look like our friends, but I thought we'd figure that out already." Spike was confused by her analogy.

"No, Spike, Twilight means it looks like they were friends with each other," Cherry corrected. "Not like now."

"Not so much..." Spike thought that was sad too.

"I bet it has something to do with Sunset Shimmer." Atticus said.

"Same here." Twilight agreed with him.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Spike said as he walked by her, then got onto the bed next to her. "But she wanted your crown 'cuz she's planning on doing something even worse. If you guys are gonna stop her, you have to help Twilight focus on making friends at Canterlot High. She can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore, even if they do remind her of her Ponyville friends..." he yawned and fell asleep in the bed.

Twilight smiled and hugged him. "You're right, Spike. Eye on the prize."

"Dinner's ready!" Elizabeth called out.

"Mm, dinner time." Atticus said.

"You guys go on ahead... I'll be right here." Spike smiled as he got some sleep.

* * *

The others went down, even Patch did.

As Patch walked by, he greeted the cocker spaniel triplets. "Evenin', ladies."

"Well, hello there..." Danielle and Colette looked flattered while Annette looked annoyed.

"Is your sister okay?" Patch asked as he looked at Annette, seeing that she was annoyed.

"Oh, she just always looks like that." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't know how to have fun anymore." Colette huffed.

Annette glared at them. "You can't talk to your big sister like that!" she snapped at them, then stormed off.

"Sorry about her." Colette told Patch.

"It's okay, sisters are a mystery, I have at least twelve dozen of 'em." Patch smiled.

"Oh, really?" Danielle asked in interest.

"Yeah, I have at least 99 siblings." Patch said.

"Full house, huh?" Danielle joked as she went with Patch and Colette.

Annette looked at them, rolling her eyes. "First Scamp, then Angel, and now some mutt named Patch..." she growled to herself, deciding not to join the others to dinner.

"Hey, Annette, you okay?" Atticus asked as soon as he noticed she wasn't joining them.

"I don't get any attention around here anymore," Annette glared at him. "You and Scamp went on that stupid adventure and I'm not top dog anymore!"

"What's going on here?" Lady came to her eldest daughter.

"Everybody ruins everything for me!" Annette ran out into the backyard.

Lady sighed. "It has to be a phase... I'm so sorry about that, Atticus."

"It's okay, she's just a little mad about not going on her own adventure." Atticus said.

"She's been like that a lot lately, I'm really sorry, Atticus." Lady said before going back inside.

Junior looked a little unhappy still.

"Junior, what's your problem?" Mo asked her brother. "You're not this whiny usually."

"It's cuz you got a boyfriend and I don't have anyone..." Junior sighed. "Plus I don't get to go on 'ventures."

"Oh, June, you're too young..." Mo patted her brother on the head.

"She's right, once you're at the right age, you'll be able to have your own girlfriend and maybe travel the world together." Scamp said.

Junior snorted slightly as he ate his dinner. After dark, Cherry and Atticus went home and Twilight slept over for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, they all met again back at Canterlot High.

"Alright, a new day means a chance for us to get all the other students to vote for Twilight." Atticus said.

"Yeah, thanks so much for your help guys, now Fluttershy said I had to win over the other cliques in school in order to do that." Twilight said as she followed her friends back to school.

"So, do you have a plan, Twilight?" Atticus asked her.

"I've compiled a list of talking points." Twilight showed her papers.

"You made a list?" Spike laughed. "That's so unlike you."

Twilight glared at him, then took out her backpack for him to climb into.

"Moving on." Cherry said.

Twilight put on her backpack once Spike got into it. "I'll start introducing myself. Sprinkle in some things I've learned about their world into the conversation. Show them how I fit in here."

"Great." Atticus said.

"Let's hit it then." Mo said.

Twilight took a deep breath and walked in with her friends into the school. However, when she got there, the other students did in fact notice her, but they seemed to be laughing quietly for some reason.

* * *

"Okay, seems like they think Twilight is funny for some reason, but the question is why?" Atticus asked.

"What's going on here?" Cherry asked.

"I don't think this happens in schools that often..." Bobby mumbled.

* * *

However, someone grabbed all of them into a room and shut the door instantly. It was Rarity's human counterpart. She instantly came to all of them, taking measurements and didn't say anything right now. She then took out a green dress with a blonde wig for Twilight.

"Perfect," Rarity smiled. "Oh, yes, this is good! No one will recognize you!"

"Why did you make her a disguise?" Bobby asked.

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog," Rarity walked off then, observing Spike. "Which is too bad, because he really is so adorable..." she cooed and played with Spike a little, pouting to him sweetly. "This Twilight girl needs a disguise because of the weird things she does... I think I could make the dog look like a rabbit instead and these friends of yours could be foreign exchange students."

"A rabbit?" the others asked.

"There you are, guys." Applejack came in then.

"So much for the disguise." Rarity folded her arms in disappointment.

"I've been lookin' all over for ya." Applejack walked over.

"Me too." Fluttershy added as she followed inside.

"Me three!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she came from on top of the doorway somehow.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Cherry added.

"Ohh... They haven't seen it yet..." Fluttershy had a warning tone of voice now.

"Seen what?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie Pie took out her laptop, putting it in front of them all. "Oh, it's really not that bad." she giggled as she clicked her laptop on.

The video was shown to have Twilight in the library doing research and doing her odd things with no explanation for the other students, including Twilight picking up a book with her mouth. This made Twilight slam the laptop down.

"I take that back, it's pretty bad." Pinkie winced.

"But this all happened yesterday," Mo said. "How could Sunset Shimmer get that footage anyway? Did everyone in school see this?"

"That's why they all laughed at Twilight when we came down the hallway!" Bobby concluded.

"I bet those two idiots got to help her record everything yesterday." Atticus said.

Twilight was devastated, this was going to blow up her social status. "What am I going to do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this."

"Not that it would make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." Fluttershy smiled.

Twilight hit her head against the desk.

"You and your friends were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday." Fluttershy smiled in admiration.

"If you still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do that'll help!" Pinkie volunteered.

"Uh, thanks, Pinkie, but I think we'll be fine." Cherry smiled nervously.

This resulted in a fight with Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity.

"QUIET!" Bobby yelled out.

"Listen to y'all carryin' on," Applejack looked annoyed as well as she held an apple core. "Get over it and move on! Thanks for the help, Bobby."

"Oh, you're one to talk," Rarity stormed up to the country girl. "You mean like how _you've _gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?"

Applejack scowled, but looked back. "She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin' and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar outta me, that's different."

"IS NOT!" the other girls yelled.

This led to fighting again.

"QUIET!" Bobby yelled again, making them stop for real this time. "All of you, we have something to show you."

"He's right." Twilight reached into her backpack to take out the yearbook she collected yesterday at the library.

"Look, it's you five as friends years ago." Atticus said.

"You guys were friends once." Cherry said as she helped Twilight get to the page.

"The Freshman Fair," Applejack smiled. "Y'all remember?"

"Yes..." the other girls admitted.

"But something happened," Twilight closed the book. "I think that something was Sunset Shimmer."

"Well, it's a nice theory, darlings, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it." Rarity looked annoyed.

"She's right," Fluttershy agreed. "Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction at the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event and Pinkie Pie ruined it."

"What are you talking about!?" Pinkie snapped, then took out her iPhone. "I got a text from you saying that you didn't wnat a silent auction, you wanted a big party."

Fluttershy was taken aback. "I never sent you a text..."

"Sunset Shimmer must have sent it." Atticus said.

"He may have a point," Rarity tried to think. "Every time I volunteer to help with decorations at a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers, and then I find out she's done everything herself."

"I never sent her any emails." Pinkie said in defense.

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale." Applejack added.

"Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?" Twilight asked.

Applejack rubbed her arm nervously. "I guess I kinda stopped talkin' to her at all after that."

"Let's find her then, maybe now would be a good time to talk with her again." Cherry suggested.

"Good idea, Cherry, where would we find her at a time like this?" Mo asked the human Mane Six.

"Follow us, she's most likely at the soccer field." Fluttershy replied.

"Sounds perfect." Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

The others went to the soccer field indeed. They decided to sit while Applejack would talk with Rainbow Dash like her new friends suggested. No one could believe Applejack was talking to Rainbow Dash after the bake sale fiasco. It was a good sign, it got even better when the two girls shared a hug.

"Somebody," Applejack said as a human Rainbow Dash with a soccer ball followed behind her. "And I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought I'd cancelled on her."

"So, you're looking to dethrone Sunset Shimmer with the help of these other new kids and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?"

Twilight and her friends nodded sheepishly.

"Gotta say I'd really love to see that happen," Rainbow Dash smiled, kicking her ball around. "I'll totally help you guys out. One of you though has to beat me in a game of one-on-one. First to five goals wins."

"Twilight." Atticus said as he volunteered her.

Twilight sunk in her seat.

"Probably best, you're the one who needs the crown more than we do." Cherry said to her.

Twilight gulped, but got up to face Rainbow Dash. At least she wouldn't have to worry about sonic rainbooms.

"You can do it, Twilight!" Bobby cheered.

* * *

Pinkie kept score for everyone as Twilight and Rainbow Dash had their soccer match and it wasn't looking good for Twilight. Twilight was close to making one goal, but Rainbow Dash tricked her and made the fourth goal. Game over. Rainbow Dash had on. 5-0.

"That's game!" Rainbow Dash called as she cheered for herself.

Twilight was out of breath was she lie in the ground, defeated, she was never the physical sporty type.

"So, what's the plan?" Rainbow Dash asked, much to everyone's surprise, even if the deal was that Twilight had to win the game and her help.

"I knew that you would help us." Atticus said.

"But... I... Lost..." Twilight didn't understand.

"Of course you lost, I'm awesome," Rainbow smirked. "But I'm not gonna help just ANYBODY try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal Princess should be someone with heart and determination. You've proved you got them both."

This made everyone cheer.

"This is great." Bobby cheered.

"Nothing could go wrong now." Cherry smiled.

"You guys wanna meet us after school?" Fluttershy invited. "We were gonna get some treats at the corner downtown."

"Um, well, I'd love to, but I uh have to go home." Bobby said, hoping they would buy it so then they would see him transform back into a puppy, especially since after he leaves the school, he will turn back into a puppy.

"Oh, come now, there's no harm, you'll have loads of fun." Rarity smiled.

"Yeah, it's the best place in town, you'll change your mind once we go." Applejack encouraged.

This made Atticus, Twilight, Cherry, Mo, Spike, and Bobby gulp.

"We have a lot of homework to do, maybe next time?" Cherry covered up.

"Oh, okay..." Fluttershy frowned.

"Hate to let ya guys miss our little party, see ya later then!~" Pinkie giggled as she skipped off with the other members of the human Mane Six.

"Sorry, Bobby." Mo gently pet the new boy on the head.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Flash Sentry came to everybody then.

"Oh, hey, Flash," Atticus said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to study hall if you guys would like to meet there so we can get to know each other better before the final bell," Flash offered. "I've been waiting to meet you a while, Atticus, but classes have kept us apart."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." Mo chuckled.

"So, you wanna come to study hall?" Flash invited them.

"Oh, sure." Bobby smiled, he could stay a human without exposing himself as a true Dalmatian.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

* * *

Flash went to study hall with the others.

"So, you guys know that new girl?" Flash asked, he had hints of nervousness in his voice, but Cherry and Mo could see and tell why since they were girls.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Bobby asked. "Of course we do."

Flash chuckled. "Well... She's interesting, don't you think?"

"Yep, she sure is and is very friendly and is wanting to become this year's Fall Formal Princess." Atticus said.

"If only she could, but Sunset Shimmer will just win," Flash sighed. "I'd love to vote for Twilight too..."

"Why don't you?" Cherry asked.

"Sunset will be more angry with me than anyone else who votes for Twilight." Flash explained, sounding in pain every time he said the mean girl's name.

"Let me guess, you're Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, right?" Atticus asked with his detective skills.

"Yeah, I am, she made me off-limits to any other girl," Flash said, then looked to Cherry and Mo. "Sorry, ladies."

"It's okay, you're not my type." Mo said, glancing to Atticus.

"We'll pass, what happened anyway?" Cherry added.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Flash said, hoping they would understand his excuse.

"It's okay, we won't pressure you into telling us." Atticus said.

"Sorry to hear about that though." Bobby added.

"It's okay, it's probably for the best." Flash shrugged.

"For someone like Sunset Shimmer, I think so too," Atticus said, but then had another thought. "But I can't shake the feeling she just felt betrayed by someone to make her the person she is now."

"I don't know who that could be, I think those freshman girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wanna be just like her," Flash shrugged. "I don't think Silver Spoon's that bad though."

"I feel like someday she's going to ditch DT and go to Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell." Cherry put in.

"What makes you think that?" Mo asked.

"She just seems like a follower more than a friend to Diamond Tiara based on what I see." Cherry shrugged herself, but had a feeling about Silver Spoon's true motivations.

"Well, we'll never know until we find out later on in the future." Bobby said.

"Is Twilight Sparkle seeing anybody?" Flash asked a little bashfully.

"I don't think so." Cherry shrugged.

"Why?" Mo asked with a smirk.

"Actually she isn't seeing anyone, she's totally single and you like her, don't ya?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

Flash bit his lip, blushing slightly. "Well... Sorta..."

Cherry hid a giggle. "You do... You should ask her to the dance."

"You think I should?" Flash asked.

"I may not know a lot about these things, but I think it's a good idea." Bobby stated with a smile.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I guess we'll have to see... I also hope she gets the crown..." Flash looked to his new friends.

"We hope so too." Atticus said.

Snips and Snails chuckled as they walked by with their phones.

"We totally got her, Sunset Shimmer will be pleased." Snails laughed.

"Yeah, totally, stupid Twilight Sparkle, not normal!" Snips added.

Flash glared at the two fools of the school. "I think I know how Sunset Shimmer got her footage for that YouTube video."

"What a couple of mooks." Mo snorted.

"I think complete and total morons would fit those two perfectly." Atticus said.

This caused for all five of them to laugh.

"I never did like those two." Cherry said.

"Yeah, both dumber than a pile of rocks." Flash chuckled.

"Just one, cuz they must share a brain." Mo hid a laugh.

"Totally." Atticus said as he also hid a laugh.

The final bell rang after some announcements from Principal Celestia.

"Well, time to go." Flash said as he stood up and gathered his books.

"It was nice meeting you." Cherry smiled to him.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

Flash went off, joining the other students.

* * *

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus left the school grounds and of course, Bobby turned back into Patch.

"See you tomorrow, Octavia." a familiar organist told a gray-skinned student with fancy black hair and violet-colored eyes with her cello.

"Maestro?" Cherry noticed him.

"Oh, Cerise, I didn't know you came to school here now." Forte smirked to her.

"Yeah, right," Cherry rolled her eyes at him. "You've been stalking me since the 18th century."

Forte chuckled at her reaction. Mo didn't know who Maestro Forte was. She had heard things about him though. Patch began barking at Forte, not in a threatening way, but in a friendly way.

"Hello there, petite chein," Forte gently picked up Patch, allowing the puppy to lick his face a little. "Oh, I've always wanted my own... But Maman could never afford them..."

"We're kinda busy, Forte, so if you don't mind..." Cherry said, not enjoying his company that much.

"You want to get the Fall Formal crown so Twilight Sparkle can earn it back to get herself back home to Ponyville." Forte said to her, having already known.

"How did you know?" Atticus asked.

"I overheard you all talking with her and Sunset Shimmer, I knew Twilight wasn't a true human," Forte explained to them. "I've actually been in the land myself... It was a bit too cheery for my tastes, I found joy on the rock farms until that Pinkie Pie discovered her cutie mark for making parties for her miserable family."

"Wow, I hope we get to visit Ponyville someday." Atticus said.

"Maybe if you and Twilight Sparkle win the Element of Harmony crown, Princess Celestia could reward you somehow." Forte shrugged, then gently put Patch down on the ground.

"I always thought Ponyville was a cartoon world." Cherry said.

"No, no, it's all real, just hidden away from humans, they don't even know we exist either." Forte assured.

"Pardon me, sir, but who are you?" Mo needed to ask.

"Oh, Mo, this is Maestro Forte," Atticus said, introducing her to Forte. "And, Forte, this is my girlfriend and Cherry's adoptive cousin, Mo."

"Hi." Mo waved a little shyly.

"Bonjour, Monique," Forte greeted her.

Mo narrowed her eyes. "Mo, please."

"Right, right, sorry." Forte laughed a little.

"Yeah, she doesn't like anyone calling her Monique." Atticus said.

"My apologies." Forte said to the former street urchin.

"It's okay, just go easy on it." Mo glanced at him.

"Come on, let's get going and meet the girls at Sugar Cube Corner." Patch said.

"What about you?" Cherry asked the puppy.

"Uhh... Just tell 'em that I had homework." Patch wasn't sure how to explain the best excuse he could have as a student.

"That's the closest excuse that we'll get." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Let's go see the human Sugar Cube Corner then, I wonder if we'll meet Pound and Pumpkin." Cherry said before they left.


	7. Chapter 7

The human equivalent of the Sugar Cube Corner seemed to be like a teen hang-out, a lot of students in Canterlot High were there, especially the human Mane Six.

"And could I get mine with extra oats?" Twilight asked Mrs. Cake as she was going to be given a dessert filled beverage like her friends.

"Oats?" Mrs. Cake looked at her like she had literally lost her mind.

"Uhh... Never mind... I'm sure the normal way you make it will be just fine..." Twilight looked sheepish about her request then.

* * *

Mrs. Cake then gave Twilight her milkshake. Twilight smiled as she took it, then went to join her friends as Cherry, Mo, and Atticus came in.

Spike came up to Dalmatian Patch. "Huh... So that's what a dog looks like in this world." he whispered.

"So that's what a dragon looks like as a dog..." Patch whispered.

Spike tilted his head. "Can I only talk to you because I'm a dog now too?"

"Uhh... Maybe..." Patch wasn't sure himself.

"That's so cute," Fluttershy smiled, not being able to hear and understand Patch and didn't quite hear Spike actually talking. "They're gossiping with each other!"

"Um, yeah, I guess." Atticus lied, knowing of what Spike and Patch were really saying.

Twilight was on her way, but that was when Flash decided to come by and the two accidentally ran into each other.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." Flash chuckled.

Twilight looked embarrassed and nervous as she grasped her hair slightly. "You know me, always tryin' to make a big _splash _around here... Cuz my drink kinda splashed on the ground... Uhh, I'm gonna go over here now..." she tried to escape the awkward situation with him.

_'She so has a crush on him.'_ Atticus thought, after seeing what happened between Twilight and Flash.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Typical teenage girl..."

Mo laughed a little, but kept quiet.

"Oh, hey, guys," Twilight came up to her new friends, besides the human Mane Six. "Where's Bobby?"

"He had a lot of homework." Cherry explained.

"Oh, that's too bad." Twilight sat in between so she would be with all her new friends and where she began to twirl her hair while blushing.

"You're so into him..." Cherry chuckled.

"Stop it." Twilight blushed.

"Who's him?" Applejack asked.

Twilight gulped, but smiled. "Flash Sentry."

This caused the human Mane Six's eyes to go wide.

"You can't like him!" Fluttershy cried. "He's Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend!"

"Oh, please, as long as Sunset Shimmer doesn't know, then neither Twilight or Flash will get in trouble." Atticus said.

"We still need an idea for Twilight to be crowned Princess of the Fall Formal." Applejack pointed out.

After some thinking, Rarity stood up. "**I'VE GOT IT!**" she yelled, unexpectedly loud, which got everyone's attention and she chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"What do you got, Rarity?" Atticus asked.

"An idea," Rarity reached into her bag and took out pony ears with ponytails. "They used to have these all the time around Canterlot High to show school spirit."

Pinkie Pie was the only one willing to wear the get-up at first. "I remember!"

Patch was confused with how this was going to help Twilight win the crown. The human Mane Six were now excited about school tomorrow, the morning and afternoon before the school dance Fall Formal.

"Got any extra?" Cherry asked.

Rarity checked. "Sorry, dears, I have none on me... But I can make you some extra and meet you all in school if you want to help us help Twilight get the crown."

"That sounds fair." Mo smiled.

"Alright, before you go to class, come to the Fashion Club room," Rarity handed them a school map on how to get there since she always came to school earlier than everybody else. "It's the only way I can get you extras in time."

"We'll all sing a song for everybody in the cafeteria in lunch!" Pinkie sounded so excited.

"That sounds perfect." Atticus said.

"I'm not singing." Cherry said.

"Why not?" Pinkie frowned to her.

"I don't sing." Cherry looked aggressive.

_'I guess they'll just have to sing without her.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"That's a shame... Hopefully everybody likes our song though." Fluttershy shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I'll sing or not, i haven't since I lived in this orphanage where the owner lady made some of us sing," Mo shrugged. "She wanted to try to make money off us... Though my friend Olivia kept her pet chipmunks hidden from Eva and Miss Grudge... When Olivia got adopted though, Miss Grudge kept the baby chipmunks who could sing and talk hidden so Olivia had to go to her new parents without them."

"Olivia?" Cherry looked to her. "I know her... Well, not that much though... Were her pet chipmunks named Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor?"

Mo blinked. "How did you know?"

"I'm friends with the Chipettes these days," Cherry explained with a smile. "Didn't you hear of them after Olivia got adopted and they became celebrities?"

"I was too busy trying to look for a home with Angel to pay much attention... But that's cool." Mo smiled slightly.

'Cool.' Patch thought. "Can't wait to meet them." he then said.

It was going to be a big day tomorrow.

"We'll need someone with musical talent to help us with our song." Rarity said.

"Octavia?" Twilight asked. "Vinyl Scratch?"

"No, someone more of high class." Rarity said then.

"Octavia!?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"Pinkie!" everyone looked to her, they had already said that.

"Flash Sentry?" Atticus suggested.

"He could play his guitar, but we need someone who writes songs that actually have lyrics." Rarity informed.

Cherry blinked, then sighed. "A few of my poems have been turned into songs for me to practice for organ lessons... But they're too depressing..."

"They won't have to be if you have school spirit!" Pinkie grinned in her face.

"My spirit died years ago." Cherry gently pushed Pinkie away from her.

"I have some lyrics right here," Atticus said as he brought out a notebook filled with lyrics. "I started writing them once we found out that Twilight was going to be running for Fall Formal Princess, it took all night. Will they do?"

Rarity took the book and let her eyes follow the words as she heard a beat in her head to go along with it. "These ones are good... Can you write some to help us get Twilight to win the crown?"

"Yeah," Twilight agreed. "I may be different, but I'm gonna be myself no matter what I do."

"It'll be awesome!" Rainbow Dash felt like she just knew it would.

"Wait, Twilight, say that last sentence again." Atticus said.

"What?" Twilight was confused. "I'm gonna be myself no matter what I do?"

"Yes, that, that's perfect for the song!" Atticus said.

"That can be your verse then." Cherry implied.

"Yeah, keep working on that song." Twilight smiled.

"Well, I better get ready to get home then and work at my sewing machine, do my homework, and get to bed on time," Rarity stood up. "I really I become a great seamstress someday... Especially with working with diamonds..."

"Yeah, I have a feeling your talent involves diamonds..." Cherry said, knowing that pony Rarity's cutie mark is diamonds, there were even some on human Rarity's purple skirt.

"And I'll get working on the song as soon as I get home." Atticus said.

"Come on, Twilight, let's go to my place." Mo said to the new girl.

"Wait!" Rarity stopped the new kids as she quickly did their measaurments and wrote them down in her notebook. "Okay, see you all tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Twilight said as they went home.

Patch barked goodbye to Spike, then went to join Atticus to get home. Spike waved as he got into Twilight's backpack.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was sure going to be a day no one would forget. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Twilight looked exhausted once they met in front of the school doors, they came about an hour early because Rarity told them to.

"Good morning!" Pinkie smiled to them all brightly.

Cherry stuck her tongue out, looking the most aggressive and deprived as she was tired.

"*yawns* Morning, Pinkie Pie." Atticus said in a tired voice.

"If you can even call it a good morning." Bobby said in a tired voice.

"Good and Morning are two words that should never go together." Mo folded her arms.

Twilight yawned a bit.

Applejack seemed to be the only other one really awake. "Y'all should try livin' on the farm. Even Granny wakes up before the chickens do!"

"I think me and Patch will try that sometime." Atticus said.

"When we visit the others." Bobby chuckled quietly to him.

"Alright, let's get to practicing." Rarity said as she got into the gym with the others. She then handed Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Bobby, and Twilight their extra pony ears, tails, and even had sweaters for them all to become Canterlot Wondercolts.

"Got our new song?" Pinkie asked Atticus.

"Yep, I worked all night writing it." Atticus said.

"Got the dance down?" Rarity asked Cherry and Mo.

"Check." the girls said.

"Alright, let's get to practicing then, we gotta show Canterlot High what Twilight Sparkle is made of!" Rainbow Dash called before they started to practice their routine. Luckily, no one would see them or spy on them since they were in school before hours.

Spike started the music, pushing the on button with his paw.

_'This has to work, it just has to.'_ Bobby thought.

The Mane Six, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Bobby did what they could with their routine. They messed up a few times here and there, but soon enough, they were all coordinated and they could do it.

"Okay," Rarity smiled at everyone once they finally got it all down. "We're ready."

"Yep." Atticus said.

'I just know that the students will choose Twilight as their Fall Formal Princess.' Bobby thought to himself.

* * *

After three classes, it was time for lunch. Many of the students were unaware of the big show they were going to be given to encourage them to vote for Twilight as the Fall Formal Princess.

_'Okay, it's time.'_ Bobby thought. He gave a sign that it was time for the song.

They all came into the cafeteria, minus Twilight. Rainbow Dash picked up a tray and started banging it, but not in an annoying way, in a way to make music without actual music. And then Rarity joined in by stomping her feet, not in an angry way, but in a to join in the music along with her having to clap her hands. Pinkie Pie, Mo, and Bobby were clanging glasses gently in a way they wouldn't break. Flash was tuning his guitar and decided to give them a hand with their music and incoming dance routine.

Fluttershy, Applejack, and Atticus were joining in as well and then Spike pressed play to get the whole song and dance routine started. Cherry looked a little miserable as always, but she bit into a chocolate bar and instantly had enough energy to dance with the others as they started to sing the song Atticus wrote for them. They tried to get everyone in the cafeteria involved. Even the human counterparts of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon seemed to get into the spirit. The students did start to like the song and dance routine.

Twilight came in and sang her solo, looking very honest and proud of herself. It didn't take long until the students started to join in with their musical number. Except of course, for Sunset Shimmer, who looked very menacing in the shadows. Each of the students minus Sunset Shimmer was given pony ears and tails. The students joined in. Pinkie Pie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mo and Cherry as they sang. Today was going to be a good day for all of them. Flash was by Twilight's side as he played his guitar and he was trying to help her, to her surprise, she didn't think he even liked her. Sunset Shimmer looked annoyed as even Snips and Snails were under the 'curse' of the cafeteria song. The boys did as told, smiling nervously, they took the ears off, but still had the tails on.

"I have something I need you to do." Sunset glared harshly, but then smiled evilly as she looked back in the cafeteria.

The bell rang and the students went to their classes, talking about what happened earlier and how they liked being Canterlot Wondercolts.


	9. Chapter 9

'Looks like our plan worked, now all we need to do is wait for them to vote for Twilight, nothing could possibly go wrong.' Atticus thought to himself.

"That was great, guys." Bobby smiled.

"Yeah, coolest ever!" Mo beamed.

"Doesn't everyone just look fabulous?" Rarity swooned.

"It was a great idea, guys." Twilight smiled to all of them.

"Yeah, it sure was." Atticus beamed.

Applejack looked ahead and looked annoyed as Sunset was coming with Snips and Snails. "I don't know what she's smilin' about."

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Bobby said.

Mo looked aggressive and even growled, being practically raised in the Junkyard despite now having high class parents must be catching up to her.

"Heel, Mo, heel." Spike whispered to her.

Mo glared, folding her arms, looking away from Sunset Shimmer. Bobby even growled at Sunset, but wasn't going to attack her, even though he really wanted to. Sunset smirked, then knocked on the door to an authority figure. The mystrious dream controlling woman came out.

"Vice Principal Luna, something terrible has happened!" Sunset cried in obviously false dismay.

_'She's up to something, I just know it.'_ Atticus thought.

Cherry looked a little sharp and she did a little spy work. Sunset Shimmer had taken Vice Principal Luna into the gym and it was destroyed. The girl also showed photographs of what looked like Twilight making a mess at the gym. Cherry looked very angry about this and zipped away to report it back to her friends before it would seem like Twilight would be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

"Where'd Cherry go?" Bobby asked as soon as he noticed that she was gone.

"Cherry's a strange girl," Mo shrugged. "Who knows?"

Twilight blinked, a little worried and concerned. They then saw Cherry run towards them, looking like she needed to tell them something.

Cherry noticed Twilight was missing. "Where is she?"

"She was called into Vice Principal Luna's office." Fluttershy explained, sounding nervous.

"I was afraid of that..." Cherry sighed, shutting her eyes. "She's been framed..."

"Framed?" the human Mane Six asked.

"Yes," Cherry looked to them. "Sunset Shimmer made pictures to make it look like Twilight broke the gym... She must've taken the photos during the soccer match against Rainbow."

"That witch!" Rainbow Dash sounded very angry.

"We've got to prove that Twilight is innocent." Atticus said.

Flash overheard this. "Can I help?"

Cherry looked over. "You? Sure."

"Do you guys have any?" Flash asked.

"We find those soccer pictures, we find the proof, and take it before Twilight gets expelled or something." Mo explained.

"Yeah, like show that the photo's were faked to let it look like Twilight was the one that destroyed the decorations." Bobby said.

"Where could we get them though?" Flash asked.

"Leave that to Atticus." Mo said, knowing how much of a detective her 'boyfriend' was.

* * *

Atticus had to use his detective skills to help them with this. They then followed Atticus as he began to lead them to where his detective instincts were telling him where the photo's showed of Twilight's game and then the photo's of the decorations being destroyed with a hole in each of them looking like Twilight's body shape.

Flash collected the photos. "I'll take them to Vice Principal Luna, hopefully we won't be too late."

"Yeah, hopefully." Bobby said.

"Here, put them in this." Cherry took out a folder for Flash.

The pictures were then placed into the folder.

"Excuse me." Flash told the others and quickly got to Vice Principal Luna's office.

"Should we go after him?" Bobby asked.

"Let him do it." Cherry said with a knowing smile, it would be better if Flash came to Twilight's rescue than one of them.

"Cherry's right." Atticus said.

"Tonight's the Fall Formal Dance, this is our last chance." Cherry said to them.

"Right, we also better get dresses, and suits for you guys... We got two options," Mo looked to them. "We can either ask Elizabeth to make us new clothes in time... Or we ask Rarity."

"Rarity's younger and faster." Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, Rarity is the best option." Atticus said.

"Before she goes home with Sweetie Bell, we'll ask her for a favor." Cherry suggested to them.

"Right." everyone else agreed.

Bobby rubbed his arm. "Don't you need a date to these things? Who'd go out with me?"

The human Cutie Mark Crusaders were seen up the hall, they were whispering about him and giggled, making everyone wonder what they were talking about.

"What are those three whispering about?" Bobby asked.

"Talents?" Mo shrugged.

"Go ahead, go ask him..." Sweetie Bell encouraged.

"Yeah, you know you want to!" Scootaloo pushed their farmer girl friend.

Apple Bloom glanced back to her friends, but smiled and walked up to Bobby. "Hey, Bobby... Ah know y'all are new and all... But Ah was wondering if ye'd like to go to the dance with me tonight... Just as friends, it's okay if ya say 'no', Ah'll understand."

"I'd love to!" Bobby said before blushing. "I mean, ahem, sure that would be great."

"Okay... See y'all tomorrow night then." Apple Bloom blushed himself, then giggled and ran off with Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell.

"Looks like someone got himself a date." Atticus said.

"I did?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Yeah, that's how ya do it, I'm impressed." Mo smiled.

* * *

Twilight came down the hall with Flash now, seeming to be holding each other.

"How did it go?~" Cherry asked, trying to sound casual.

"He saved me from being expelled!" Twilight happily and gratefully exclaimed.

"That's great!" Atticus beamed.

"We're also going to the dance together." Flash added, blushing slightly.

"Yes!" Bobby cheered.

"I'll be right back, see you tomorrow night, Twilight." Flash said as he went off.

* * *

Twilight blushed with a smile, then gasped. "Tomorrow night!?"

"Uh-Oh." Atticus said.

"I can't go to the dance, the portal opens up tomorrow night!" Twilight exclaimed to them since it was just them and they knew why she was there. "I can't be stuck here, guys, I have a life in Ponyville, I need to go back to _my _Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy! I'm a magic student for Princess Celestia, not a school student in Canterlot High!"

"This is a predicament," Bobby said. "What are we going to do?" he then asked.

"I can't go to that dance!" Twilight was distraught now. "If I don't get that crown back to Equestria, I can't come back for another 30 moons!"

"Oh, no, this is bad." Bobby said.

"What are we going to do?" Twilight slid down by the lockers, ending up on the floor.

Spike looked sorry for the girl. "Hmm... We tell 'em the truth. Let them know what's at stake if you don't get the crown tonight."

"That would make it better." Atticus said.

"They'll help us all figure something out." Mo added.

"But what if they won't?" Twilight still wasn't sure about telling the truth this time.

"They will." Bobby said.

Twilight felt like she couldn't be accepted for who she really was as she looked into the mirror and envisioned her pony self through a a nearby mirror.

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you 'cuz they saw what was in your heart," Spike explained gently, seeming like a mentor for her now. "They aren't gonna feel differently when they find out you're a pony princess, Twilight."

Twilight smiled to the former baby dragon and hugged him. "I'm glad you followed me here, Spike."

"Me too," Spike smiled and looked to the normal humans. "Thank you also for helping us... I don't know why Princess Celestia chose you four, but you've been very helpful and great friends to us."

"Well, friends have to stick together." Atticus said.


	10. Chapter 10

The human Mane Six came by.

"You okay?" Applejack asked Twilight. "We heard cryin'."

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight." Twilight looked down sadly.

"WHAT!?" Pinkie Pie sounded the most hysterical over this.

"It has to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer got Snips and Snails to destroy the gym and blame it all on poor Twilight." Cherry nearly scowled.

"But with the help from Flash, she was saved from being expelled, but now we need to go and fix all of the decorations." Atticus said.

"It has to happen tonight..." Twilight sighed. "You see, it's because."

"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Pinkie Pie asked, which sounded odd to her friends, despite being all too true.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's _not _the reason."

"Actually, she's spot on." Spike actually talked to them all then.

This freaked everybody else.

"He can talk!?" Rarity shrieked.

"Yeah and that isn't the only thing." Bobby said, before he turned back into Patch.

"He's a dog!?" Rarity pointed to Patch.

"Yes, he is," Mo said then. "The big princess in charge of Twilight's world accepted us into Canterlot High to help her get the Element of Harmony crown."

"That's not all," Spike cut in. "Back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!" this made Twilight, Cherry, Mo, and Atticus roll their eyes. Yes, Spike was a dragon, but not a monster demon dragon.

"Are you sure?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, you sure?" Mo added.

"Yeah, still breathe fire," Spike said, then looked puzzled. "You can understand him?"

"Grew up around dogs almost all my life, you kinda get used to it," Mo shrugged with a smile, then looked to the human Mane Six. "I'll give you guys something to help us all understand Patch."

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Mo took them all to her family backyard and went inside the house, then came out with necklaces. "Here, put these on." she told them.

The human Mane Six did as told. Even Spike had one on.

"Patch," Atticus got his attention like a noble pet owner. "Speak."

Patch smiled and then talked and this time, everyone could decipher him. "'Ello! I'm Patch!"

This made the human Mane Six and Spike go jaw dropped.

"Anyway, Pinkie, how did you know all that?" Twilight asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie grinned.

"Wait a minute, lemme get this straight," Applejack spoke up. "You're a _pony_?"

"You're a _princess_?" Rarity added.

"You're from another _world_?" Fluttershy finished.

"Mm-hmm..." Twilight nodded.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "This... Is... AWESOME!"

"Yeah, it is." Atticus said.

This made the others excited and Spike smiled to Twilight.

"Well, we better get to the school to fix the decorations then and clean up the mess." Patch said.

"Patch is right," Applejack smiled, but looked awkward. "Feels weird agreein' with a dog sometimes..."

"You get used to it." Mo assured her.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Back on topic, I guess we'll try to get the gym back in order in time for the dance." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Speaking of which, you all got dates?" Applejack asked Cherry, Mo, and Atticus.

"Well, I do have someone to go with in mind." Mo smirked as she reached for Atticus's hand.

"So do I." Atticus smirked as he held Mo's hand.

Mo blushed then.

"I'm going with Apple Bloom." Patch smiled.

"Y'all better take good care of my little sister." Applejack looked protective.

"Oh, I promise I will, Applejack." Patch nodded.

"I'm going with Flash Sentry..." Twilight looked to Cherry. "What about you?"

"I don't need a date." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, avoiding their gazes.

"I bet she'll go with Forte." Atticus said.

"He's a million years old!" Cherry scoffed.

"Well, hope you find somebody." Fluttershy shrugged.

"We're gonna go back to the gym to fix everything up for the dance," Rarity said. "I'll also work on your dance clothes."

"Thanks, Rarity." Cherry, Mo, and Atticus told the glamorous girl.

They all went to the gym at the school.

* * *

Cherry went to her house instead, she flopped on her bed. "Who could I ask to this dance? Nobody even likes me like that... I'm not like my brother and can make someone want me just by talking to them or looking at them."

This truly was a predicament. Forte knocked on the window.

"GO AWAY!" Cherry really didn't want to see him right now.

Forte opened the window and climbed through it, coming to her. "I can get you a date..."

Cherry snorted in disbelief. Forte could see that Cherry didn't believe him. So he turned into a boy around her age in a Gothic like outfit with slicked down black hair.

Cherry looked over, then did a double take. "Wait... _You're _Charles?"

"Yes, that's in fact my first name, child," Forte told her, using his normal voice in this form. "It was the only way I knew I could be close with you..." he then bowed and held out his hand. "Will you go to the Fall Formal Dance with me?"

Cherry blinked and shrugged. "I guess... But no hypnotizing me!" she said sharply, then looked freaked out. "It gives me the creeps."

"I understand..." Forte then took out a spring green dress with a matching bow. "This color really compliments your skin tone."

"Looks like I'm going to some school dance tonight." Cherry sighed, but she actually seemed to be smiling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

While that was going on, Atticus, Mo, and Bobby, who had changed back after reentering the school, along with the human Mane Six. It was going to take a lot of work. It looked like a hurricane had hit the gym, even the disco ball was shattered. Pinkie Pie wished she had something called a party cannon to decorate everything really fast. But it would take a lot of helping hands to clean this mess up and luckily, there was nine of them to help spruce the place back up in time for the dance.

"This is going to be a challenge, but I'm sure that if we work together, we can get this place cleaned up in no time." Bobby said.

"Let's do it, y'all!" Applejack cheered.

"Absolutely!" Rarity chimed in.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Yes indeedily!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"Yay!" Fluttershy quietly cheered.

"You know it!" Atticus cheered.

"Let's do it to it!" Mo added in.

"We can do it!" Bobby chirped.

They all waited for Twilight to join in and eventually she did, and this set them all to work together to clean up the gym now in time for the dance so no one would be disappointed and they could get Twilight and Spike back to Ponyville where they belong.

* * *

Twilight then went to the closet to see if there were any brooms. In fact there were. As the main group got to cleaning, there were even some other students including Flash who decided to help them out. This would make their work done before the final bell would even let out.

_'Everyone is sure to vote for Twilight now.'_ Bobby thought.

Silver Spoon was even helping, but she didn't seem to have Diamond Tiara with her.

"Silver Spoon," Mo came up to her. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanna help..." the silver girl told her as she clutched to a broom. "I... I also wanna be friends with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell... But... Diamond Tiara won't let me."

"You can be friends with them by your own choice." Atticus said.

"No, I can't..." Silver Spoon pouted. "I'll never get to do anything cool or have fun with DT again..."

"Is Diamond Tiara really your friend or is she just manipulating you?" Mo asked, seeming familiar with the situation.

Silver Spoon stared at the floor, shuffling her foot. "We usually do our homework together because I'm so smart... She asks me about answers..."

"It sounds like she's manipulating you then being your friend." Atticus said.

"No, we're friends, really!" Silver Spoon cried.

"What else do you do with her then?" Bobby asked.

Silver Spoon tried to think, but only one other thing came to mind. "Make fun of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo..."

"And have you ever suggested to stop making fun of them?" Atticus asked.

"I just don't know what to do... Home's no walk in the park either..." Silver Spoon walked, rubbing her arm. "Dad walked out on us and Mom blames me... She's nice every once in a while, but sometimes, when she gets home, she gets mad at me for no reason... My only escape is school and going to Diamond Tiara's house... I don't even have a mansion like her."

"Have you ever asked Diamond Tiara if she really is your friend?" Atticus asked. "And if you weren't smart, would you two still be friends?"

"Not really..." Silver Spoon twirled a finger around her braided ponytail, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, a true friend wouldn't care if you were smart or not they would care about you for who you truly are." Atticus said.

"That's right and a friend wouldn't ask you for the answers on a test or a question they would want them to pass or fail on their own." Bobby added.

"Really?" Silver Spoon asked like that was news to her. "Hmm..."

"You coming to the dance though?" Mo asked.

Silver Spoon smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. I even actually made my own dress."

"Cool, can't wait to see of how you look in it." Atticus said.

Silver Spoon giggled, she looked like she was happier with these friends than with Diamond Tiara.

"SILVER SPOON!" Diamond Tiara snapped, making everyone look at her as she stormed through the gym, shaking her fists. "What do you think you're doing here!?"

"Helping...?" Silver Spoon looked scared as she backed up from the girl who was a threat in their age group as Sunset Shimmer was feared by everybody else.

"I don't think so," Diamond Tiara snarled. "That's peasant's work!"

But then Atticus got in her way to stop her from coming any closer to Silver Spoon.

"She can help us clean if she wants you are not the boss of her and you can't tell her what to do." He said, glaring down at the spoiled brat.

"I'm the boss of everybody," Diamond Tiara glared at him. "If you don't get out of my way, I'll have my daddy sue you for every penny you're worth!"

"And if you don't leave Silver Spoon and everyone you've bullied alone, then I'll make sure your father finds out that you haven't been nice to everyone." Atticus said.

Diamond Tiara snorted, rolling her blue eyes. "Come on, Silver Spoon... We're going to the mall to pick out nice dresses!" she grinned.

Silver Spoon blinked, then looked at her best friend. "But I made us dresses, remember?"

"Oh, Silver Spoon, you don't know since you're not as rich as me," Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes again with a mean girl smile. "Homemade dresses are for poor people who can't afford nice things... I bet that APPLE Bloom's got her granny to make her somethin', or Sweetie Bell with her sister's seaming... Not to mention Scootaloo since she's an orphan."

This made Atticus tighten his fists, wanting to make her pay for saying things like that.

"Come on, Silver Spoon..." Diamond Tiara grabbed Silver Spoon by the arm and dragged her out of the gym.

Silver Spoon frowned, looking back to the others. She sometimes wished she wouldn't be here right now. She never did like her life due to the bullying and the abuse from her family. There was no way out for her though. Bu then she remembered what Atticus and Bobby said and decided that enough was enough. Silver Spoon found herself and decided to come out of her shell at last.

* * *

Mo, Atticus, and Bobby watched through the closed gym doors as Silver Spoon seemed to be yelling at Diamond Tiara and letting out necessary anger. She then walked off in a huff while Diamond Tiara looked totally shocked and unable to reply with a snooty comeback like she would give any other student.

"She made the right choice." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Mo smiled in admiration for Silver Spoon's decisions.

"Now, let's get ready for the dance, it won't be long now." Bobby said to the others once the gym was all cleaned up.

However, the women in charge of the school came in then.

_'Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are bound to be impressed.'_ Atticus thought.

Celestia clapped to get their attention as Luna carried a box. "All right, everyone," the main principal started. "Fall Formal is back on for this evening." she announced, making everyone in the gym cheer, they were able to put it right back on schedule with the help of fixing up the gym. "So, you'd better get out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots."

_'There's no argument for sure, they're going to be voting for Twilight.'_ Atticus thought.

Bobby, Mo, and Atticus put their votes in as well obviously for Twilight. Things were going to change in Canterlot High now that was for sure. The human Mane Six agreed as well to vote for the newest girl in school.


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight was going to be spent getting ready for the dance. Mo was given a sparkling red dress with white flats and Elizabeth allowed her to wear a white pearl necklace with earrings. Atticus was given a suit by his father. Bobby was going to wear a dark blue suit with a black bow tie and matching shoes. They were all on their way to pick up Cherry, then make a stop to the Apple house so Bobby could escort Apple Bloom to the dance.

'There's no turning back now.' Bobby thought as he nervously made his way to the Apple house.

Human Granny Smith smiled as she opened the door. "Why, hello there!"

"I-I-I'm h-h-here for A-A-Apple Bloom..." Bobby smiled nervously.

Granny Smith smiled. "Why okay!" she then turned. "Pipsqueak, someone's here for y'all!"

"Comin', Granny!" Apple Bloom called from upstairs.

Bobby was nervous about this but he knew that he couldn't stop now, so he took a deep breath decided to try and stay calm and just be himself, but of course not to act like a puppy.

Granny Smith walked in, then came to a framed painted portrait of a couple of farmers. "Oh, I wish you two were here to see this day..." she whispered softly and sadly, but had a smile.

Apple Bloom came out, her red violet hair a little glossy like her bow and her pink/purple dress. She smiled sheepishly. "Ready to go?" she asked Bobby.

Bobby was amazed at how beautiful Apple Bloom looked and then shook it off, so they could get to the dance. "Yeah." he said.

"Where are Big Mac and Applejack?" Mo couldn't help but ask.

"They already left, I told 'em I had my own date, so they said I should wait with Granny and he'd come get me... So ya did." Apple Bloom smiled to Bobby, ready to go with him.

"Have a good time, everybody!" Granny waved to her younger granddaughter and her friends.

* * *

'Charles' came up to the front door of the Butler house and Cherry scurried out, looking fierce.

"If you say one word about the dress, I'll kill you." Cherry hissed at him.

"Okay, okay..." Charles said.

Cherry left with him and her friends as they were now going to Canterlot High for the Fall Formal Dance.

* * *

Twilight wore a simple pink dress, Rarity had a lot of make-up of course with a glittering blue dress, Fluttershy had a blue and yellow dress, Applejack wore a frilly blue and white dress and her hat appeared to have a rose in it, Pinkie Pie had a tiny bowed up hat with a purple, yellow, and blue dress, and Rainbow Dash had a tutu purple skirt with a rainbow striped top of her dress. They were all ready for the dance.

Applejack warned Bobby to be good to her baby sister and not to break her heart. Big Mac and Applejack were protective of Apple Bloom of course, since they didn't have any parents to do that for them.

"You look like you're going to a funeral." Fluttershy said to Charles.

"I wish we were..." Cherry said drearily.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I will be good to Apple Bloom and I won't break her heart." Bobby said.

"I didn't think ya would." Applejack smiled as they all went in.

Twilight heard her name be called, then she looked over to see Flash in a tux-like outfit in his car. She went over to see the boy as her friends went inside the gym.

"Those two are so meant for each other in both our world and Twilight's world." Atticus said.

"Ya think Flash has a pony counterpart?" Mo asked her friends.

"He has to, like everybody else here." Cherry shrugged.

Flash and Twilight linked arms once questions were answered and they were off to join the dance with everyone else.

"I just know it." Atticus said.

"No secret." Cherry scoffed.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles took her hand, then pulled her to the dance floor and decided to amaze her with his dance skills, literally sweeping her off her feet.

"You can dance?" Cherry sounded amazed.

"I could always dance, I just never told anybody." Charles smiled down at her.

_'Wow, he's a great dancer.'_ Bobby thought.

"Why didn't you dance before?" Cherry asked him.

"Before you come visit me, I dance a little..." Charles dipped and spun her, but never dropped her or made her hurt herself. "I understand you dance too."

"Yeah, but not like this..." Cherry said before she was spun again.

* * *

Apple Bloom saw her friends, then decided to have Bobby meet them. Bobby also saw them and was also wanting to meet them.

"Oh, yeah, you're that new kid." Scootaloo pointed out.

"You helped Rarity and her friends clean up the gym!" Sweetie Bell chirped, living up to her name.

"Yep, my name's Bobby." the dog boy said, extending his right hand to them.

Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo shook his hand.

"Don't call me chicken." Scootaloo looked sharp to Bobby.

"Uhh... Okay... "Bobby wasn't sure why she said that, but decided to go along with it.

Vinyl Scratch started the music and the disco ball glowed with the multi-colored lights. Silver Spoon came, wearing a dark blue with hints of lighter blue dress as she came alone. She felt lonely without Diamond Tiara being there on her side like always, but she had to get used to it if she wanted to be Apple Bloom's, Scootaloo's, and Sweetie Bell's friend.

* * *

"Hey, girls, maybe you should give Silver Spoon a chance." Bobby said.

"What!?" they all yelled out.

"No way, after what she and DIamond Tiara did to us!?" Sweetie Bell snarled. "Make fun of us for being untalented, pick on Apple Bloom for coming to Diamond Tiara's birthday party, or what about the time Diamond Tiara made fun of Granny Smith for being old!?"

Apple Bloom thought about that last one. "But Silver Sppon actually _did _give Granny Smith a chance."

"Apple Bloom's got a point there." Scootaloo had to admit.

Sweetie Bell thought, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess she did."

Bobby began to tell Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo all about Silver Spoon, at least everything that he found out from Silver Spoon herself. The girls seemed to feel bad for Silver Spoon now. They never would have guessed that. They then decided either before they leave or during the dance that they should have a talk with the ex-best friend of Diamond Tiara. Sweetie Bell decided that maybe now would be a great time.

* * *

Silver Spoon sighed as she sat alone. The human Cutie Mark Crusaders came up to the lonely girl.

"Do you think it's working?" Mo bit her lip nervously as she stood with Atticus.

After the girls talked, it resulted in cheers and Silver Spoon hugged the three of them.

"It worked." Atticus smiled.

Bobby was happy for all four of them as Silver Spoon was now their friend. Flash played his guitar for the band as the music started and everyone danced together. This was shaping up to be a great school dance.

* * *

"ENOUGH WITH THE WALTZ!" Cherry got out of Charles's grip. "Dance like a normal teenager now... Here, I'll show you." she started to do some popular dance moves for her demographic.

Charles copied, then laughed a little. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

"Ah, shuddap." Cherry glanced at him as she kept dancing.

Apple Bloom and Bobby began to dance together as did Atticus and Mo.

* * *

Twilight danced, but she kept her eyes peeled. "Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?"

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show," Rainbow Dash guessed as she kept dancing with the others. "She's gotta know you won by a landslide."

"Maybe..." Twilight looked very unsure. She just had a feeling that Sunset Shimmer wouldn't be giving up so easily.


	14. Chapter 14

The music had to wind down as Principal Celestia came onto the stage.

"First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight," Celestia smiled to her students. "You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier. And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal Crown."

Vice Principal Luna came up, walking across the stage with a box and the Element of Harmony crown inside of it, glowing from the stage lights. Twilight's eyes widened as she held Spike with a top hat on his head.

"And the Princess of this year's Fall Formal is..." Celestia got ready to tell them as she had a sealed envelope, taking out a paper with the winner's name on it. "Twilight Sparkle!"

Everyone began to cheer for Twilight. Snips and Snails came into the gym as everybody cheered for Twilight. Even more than they ever would since someone else other than Sunset Shimmer was in charge of the school now and in a good way. Twilight walked on stage and smiled as Principal Celestia was ready to put the crown on her head after congratulating her.

"Yes, she won, nothing could possibly ruin this moment." Atticus said.

"Twilight, help!" a voice called.

"Guys, help us!" another one called.

"Spike?" Twilight whispered to herself. "Bobby?"

Snips and Snails took Spike and Bobby away from the crowd.

"They got Spike and Bobby!" Twilight ran off the stage, chasing after the bad boys.

Twilight, the human Mane Six, Mo, Cherry and Atticus all began to chase after Snips and Snails so they could rescue Spike and Bobby. The Great and Powerful Trixie was by the vending machine again as she saw them all go and ignored them as she decided to have another snack of peanut butter crackers. Snips and Snails kept going with Spike and Bobby and Bobby turned back into Patch.

* * *

"That's close enough." Sunset Shimmer appeared as she smirked and carried a sledgehammer by a horse statue in front of the school.

"What's the sledgehammer for?" Mo asked.

"Oh, I know Twilight doesn't belong here," Sunset told her after she actually let Patch and Spike go back to the group. "Twilight, give me the crown and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home." she nearly swung the hammer against the statue, but didn't let it to scare all of them. "Tick-Tock, Twilight... We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So... What's your answer?"

"Don't do it, Twilight, she's just bluffing." Atticus said.

Twilight wasn't sure what to do. She just removed the crown to give to Sunset Shimmer. But, she actually didn't give in. "No."

"WHAT!?" Sunset glared at her. "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal!?"

"Yes," Twilight stood up as she firmly held Spike in her arms. "But I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my element of harmony. This place might not if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown." she placed the item back on top of her head.

The others smiled behind Twilight.

"Fine, you win." Sunset scowled as she dropped the hammer.

"You are so awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered and made a cute face.

"I knew you would make the right choice." Atticus said.

"Can't believe you were gonna do that for us!" Applejack slapped Twilight on the back.

"It's no wonder you're a real life princess." Fluttershy added.

Sunset looked very angry. "Yeah, she's so very special!" she lunged for Twilight, pummeling her onto the ground.

"Get off of her!" Atticus said.

The girls were fighting to get the crown.

Spike and Patch jumped in and decided to get the crown and when one of them did, they ran off.

"Grab them, you fools!" Sunset yelled to Snips and Snails.

Snips and Snails went to do as Sunset ordered them to do. Sunset went ahead of them when they were too SLOW. Spike and Patch got to the door. For some reason though, Patch couldn't turn back into Bobby and open the door for them to run into the school and possibly hide in the bathroom.

"SPIKE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Mo noticed this. "Spike, pass it to Rainbow, she's open!" she called out.

Spike noticed this, then threw the crown out of his mouth for her to catch. And which she did.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cried, tossing the crown.

Fluttershy had the crown hit her in the back, but she got it. She was scared and worried once everyone ran up to her. Applejack took out a lasso and threw it onto the crown for her to take it before Fluttershy would get hurt for having the crown.

"Applejack, over here!" Mo cried out.

Applejack got it to Mo and then Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and finally Twilight got the crown. The crown flew out of her hands however and then Sunset grabbed it at last. She placed the crown on her head and some black magic formed around her, worrying the others.

"Oh, no." Patch said.


	15. Chapter 15

A few students came outside and saw the transformation spell.

"I have a bad feeling she's going to be transformed into something that looks like a demon." Atticus said.

Cherry nudged him. "Hush..." she hissed, she knew talking like that was like begging for something bad to happen.

Patch and Spike growled, but Twilight and Mo held them back as the black magic was attracting the students away from the dance to see what was happening.

'_I have really bad feeling about this._' Patch thought while he was growling.

Energy blasts filled the sky as Sunset Shimmer was changing from a normal teenage girl into a red skinned, winged, demon. She looked menacing to some, but Cherry just thought it looked ridiculous.

"This is bad this is really, really, really, really bad." Patch said.

It seemed as though Snips and Snails were also able to be affected. The human Cutie Mark Crusaders came out to find Bobby, then saw the scene and were more worried about the transformations than Apple Bloom's date right now. Patch looked at Apple Bloom and was concerned for her. Sunset glared, hissing to the group of students who rebelled against her. This was going to get ugly. All of the students then ran back inside, scared of what was happening.

* * *

The thunder rumbled, making the students gasp in horror of Sunset, Snips, and Snails. Even Diamond Tiara looked scared as she came out to scold Silver Spoon, but she looked so scared that she ran back inside the school, screaming like a cowardly baby.

"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along,"Sunset growled, then looked calm for a moment. "But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!"

She then used her magic to make a giant hole where the front door of the school were and went inside. As she came inside all of the students began to run away and scream out of fear.

"Round them up and bring them to the portal!" Sunset commanded Snips and Snails, then looked to the group as they went to do as told. "Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!"

"No, you're not!" Twilight snapped in determination.

"Oh, please," Sunset rolled her eyes. "What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic and you have NOTHING!"

"She has _us_!" Rainbow Dash snarled.

Sunset laughed at them.

"Rainbow Dash is right!" Atticus snarled.

The human Mane Five, Mo, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch came over to Spike and Twilight. Magic actually seemed to cast over them and they seemed to be growing actual Pegasus wings, pony ears, and tails. This included Mo, Atticus, Cherry, and Patch, who turned back into Bobby.

Cherry looked at her pony form, a little angry and embarrassed. "This better not make me become the Bride of Discord..." she mumbled before they set to use their new powers against Sunset Shimmer.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch AKA Bobby looked at their pony forms, but didn't have the same reaction as Cherry they just focused to set their new powers against Sunset Shimmer. The combinations used a rainbow with the glow from the almighty power from an alicorn's horn and they were all fused together with their combined powers and magic and friendship. For friendship was indeed, a very magical thing.

* * *

"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" Twilight recited as they were going to downsize Sunset Shimmer now for good. "Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!"

All of them now formed into the shape of a heart and and beam of rainbow light came from them and shot to Sunset Shimmer, swirling around her.

"No!" Sunset screamed as she was being drained. "What is happening!?"

"Here _and _in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Twilight smiled with an angry evil look to Sunset. They all used their powers to turn the zombified student body back to normal.

As well as turn Snips and Snails back to normal, causing them to fall to the ground. Sunset, Snips, and Snails looked a little badly battered as they all fell.


	16. Chapter 16

"GROUP HUG!" Pinkie Pie chirped, grabbing the human Mane Six, Mo, Atticus, and 'Bobby' into the hug.

Cherry walked off, trying to avoid it.

"Cherry~..." Pinkie smirked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Cherry waved her hands, but it was too late, Pinkie zipped to her, making them both fall into a rolling ball and then into a hug. "AAAAUGH! GET HER OFF!"

"It's no use, Cherry, you already know how Pinkie Pie is." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry sounded angry and unfortunate as always.

Pinkie squeezed her slightly in the hug. "You smell good..." she sniffed the girl's hair.

"Please let go of me..." Cherry tried to get out of the hug, then finally got out and accidentally knocked Charles down and she looked into his eyes. "Oh, sorry..."

Charles merely smiled to her.

Cherry blinked, then got up. "You're so weird..."

Sunset Shimmer climbed out of the hole with tears in her eyes after Twilight gave her a little lesson in friendship being magic. "But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship!"

Twilight smiled as she looked to her friends. "I bet _they _can teach you."

"Those are my girls!" Spike cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Did that dog just talk?' a student asked. "Whoa... Weird..."

"Seriously, a talking dog's the weird thing around here?" Spike glanced back.

"How is that the weirdest thing that you've noticed today?" Bobby asked.

"I, for one, think you're adorable." Rarity held Spike, making him very happy.

Principal Celestia came over with the crown. "I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight."

Twilight smiled in response. "I do."

This made everybody cheer and Flash came over with a sheepish smile.

"Would _now _be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" Flash asked.

Twilght giggled, blushing.

"What about the port-" Cherry was about to ask, but Charles grabbed her face and kissed her. She blinked, totally shocked by that gesture.

"Huh... I guess _that _is your off switch." Charles chuckled down to her as she was speechless now.

"She does still have sometime left, let's just hope that by the time the dance is over, the portal won't be closed." Bobby said.

Cherry still couldn't talk, she just looked at him.

"I know, your first kiss, who else would've done it?" Charles shrugged to her, then walked off to join the others in the gym.

Cherry blinked once she was alone, she was now finally able to talk. "That was beautiful..." she whispered.

* * *

Everyone was now enjoying themselves at the dance like nothing even happened except that now the human Mane Six, Atticus, Mo, Bobby and Cherry now all had pony ears wings and tails.

"I feel so weird this way..." Cherry looked at herself.

"You still have a lovely dress that compliments your skin." Charles smiled to her.

"How come nothing happened to you?" Cherry glared at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd do what was right for your friends and Princess Twilight... I'm 384 years old, Cerise, I can't always solve every problem, not to mention I have no children to assign missions to." Charles rolled his eyes.

Cherry laughed. "You as a dad... Now that'd be shocking... You're dreaming, Forte..." she walked off to join her friends as Bobby danced with Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon as friends.

"And I hope I don't wake up..." the false boy whispered to himself, feeling deeply in love with the cynical girl he had caused painful and unforgettable nightmares to unintentionally.

Atticus and Mo were dancing together as well, not as friends, but more then friends. The students were having the best school dance they ever had. Rainbow Dash swooped down and flew with Scootaloo across the gym. Apple Bloom and Silver Spoon gave Bobby friendly kisses on the cheek as they kept dancing all together. Cherry seemed to be in the best mood of her life as she danced and banged her head like a rockstar. Rainbow Dash made rainbow streaks hit the disco ball, creating a beautiful glow like a prism.

Twilight was also dancing but in her own style. Everyone thought it looked odd, but Flash actually smiled at her and decided to join her. The human Mane Six, Spike, Bobby, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo also got their pictures taken together to be put in this year's yearbook from Photo Finish's camera.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, it was time for Twilight to go home. They all shared a group hug together.

"If you all would want... I can let you go with Twilight in Ponyville..." Celestia told her secret students.

"Thanks, Miss Celestia, but we belong here..." Mo smiled apologetically.

Cherry shrugged. "Maybe we could visit..."

"Well, Twilgiht's brother will be getting married sometime to a special student of mine before Twilight came around..."

"You'll look out for her, won't you?" Twillight asked as she caught a glimpse of Sunset Shimmer at the school, looking guilty.

"Of course we will," Rarity smiled, but looked snooty as always. "But what sort of apology will I expect for last year's spring debacle?"

"I have a feeling she will be handing out a lot of apologies." Twilight said as Vice Principal Luna came up to Sunset Shimmer, looking strict and firm with the girl.

Snips and Snails came by with bricks.

"She's in good hands, Twilight." Atticus said.

"We'd better get going," Spike said, then looked to Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Bobby. "Thank you so much for your help, guys."

Twilight nodded in agreement, also looking to the human Mane Six. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm going to miss you all so much." she took a deep breath with tears in her eyes, then went with Spike to get to the portal back to Ponyville.

Twilight and Spike walked into the portal just in time for it to close for another 30 moons. Everyone's pony ears, wings, and tails disappeared then.

Pinkie ran into the statue, but hit her head and fell on the ground. "Oh, bummer..."

_'I just have a feeling that Twilight will be back someday.'_ Atticus thought.

* * *

"It's late, we should all get ourselves home now." Applejack suggested.

The others agreed, they went to the gym to say goodbye and get ready to get home.

Flash came up to the statue and sighed as he stroked it with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Goodbye, Twilight..."

"Don't worry, Flash, I have a feeling this won't be the last time Twilight will be in our world." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Flash looked a little hopeful then.

"I know so." Atticus said.

Flash sighed, then hugged his pen pal and quickly broke apart. "I hope you're right..."

Cherry came to Atticus. "Principal Celestia wants to talk with us."

"Okay." Atticus said.

* * *

Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Atticus went into the school to see the magical principal.

"Well done, all of you," Celestia smiled. "If only you all were in Ponyville, I'd have you all be my students... However, I will allow you to visit Ponyville on certain missions. You will be the only official humans allowed into the pony world and you will of course, have your own cutie marks."

"What about me?" Patch asked, he was able to be understood by the royal being.

"You will become one too," Celestia smiled as she gently pet the Dalmatian puppy. "You will help Twilight once I need you all and want you again..." she then got them medallions to resemble their future cutie marks. "Monique, you are strong and noble with a great heart..."

Mo was given a mark that had a heart shaped like a one ton weight.

"Atticus, you are very generous and just as strong, also very intelligent..." Celestia said.

Atticus was given a mark that looked like a magnifying glass with a detective hat.

"Patch, you have a strong sense of security, especially for your friends..." Celestia said.

Patch was given a new spot that looked like a smiley face.

"And Cherry..." Celestia looked to the last girl.

"I know, I'm not good at anything, I don't deserve a mark..." Cherry sighed as she was ready to walk off.

"I don't think that's what Principal Celestia was going to say, Cherry." Atticus said.

"In fact it wasn't," Celestia agreed with Atticus. "Cherry, you have been on many adventures yourself... You influence those around you... You even got a man who was so bent on destroying any kind of love or the feeling of the like conquer it because he met you... He changed his ways... You could be as well as an ambassador of sorts..."

Cherry blinked. "Really?" she asked, rather sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, you could be a top general for your friendship, you come out of your anti social shell like Twilight did when she met Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack," Celestia smiled. "You've done so many amazing things, Cherry... That's why, if you should ever die... You will take my place in Ponyville... I love my job, I really do, but I do want a life outside of sending missions and trusting my students with their duties... So, Cherry, I hereby decree, if you should ever die, you will raise the sun, teach future pony students, and raise the sun and also bring down the moon."

Cherry's eyes widened, that actually felt like such a big honor.

"Congratulations, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Way to go!" Mo beamed.

"Umm... Celestia... Ma'am..." Cherry rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn't told anyone else about this yet, not even Atticus or Mo.

"I already know, dear..." Celestia said to her with a smile. "It's still possible... So that will be your fate and destiny."

Cherry hummed, but had a decent smile.

"Now, I must return to Ponyville myself," Celestia turned into her alicorn self with her flowing rainbow mane, her crown with her beautiful wings and shining sun cutie mark on her enormous flank. "Goodbye, everypony... And thank you..." she disappeared in a beam of light and Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were taken back home in their normal clothes, it was almost as if their Equestrian adventure never happened, but they still had their memories of it.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth and James were heard talking inside their home.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Patch asked.

"Why don't we go see?" Cherry suggested.

Mo nodded, then came in from the back door. "Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, we're in the living room, dear!" Elizabeth called to her adoptive daughter.

Mo walked in, poking her head in to see her adoptive parents talking with a couple. The woman had beautiful light brunette hair with brown eyes and wore a pink dress and the man wore a black vest with a white long-sleeved undershirt, dark tan pants with brown shoes and slicked down dark brown hair.

"And this is Monique," Elizabeth explained as the girl came in. "We actually adopted her on the Fourth of July."

"What a coincidence, we have an adopted daughter too," the woman smiled. "Our other daughter was born after we adopted her."

"We also let her name her new little sister, she's four now." the man smiled.

"So's our little Junior!" James beamed.

"Mom... Dad... Who are these people?" Mo asked.

"Mo, these are Harold and Kate Bluth," Elizabeth explained with a smile. "Your father and I went to school with them."

"These two must be Amber's parents." Atticus said.

"Amber?" Harold and Kate asked.

"No, Atticus," James chuckled. "Harold and Kate have two daughters named Anne-Marie and Charlotte."

"Anne-Marie?" Cherry remembered that girl she helped back in New Orleans. She never heard of Charlotte though.

"Oh, yes, they're upstairs playing with Junior and the puppies now with their own dog, Itchy." Kate explained with a smile.

"You have a dog?" Mo sounded pleased.

"Yeah, he came with Anne-Marie, we couldn't meet the other dog though..." Harold shrugged, but smiled at that.

"This is confusing." Atticus said to Patch.

"You're telling me." Patch replied.


	19. Chapter 19

There was a girl with short black hair in a nice clean purple dress on the floor with two kids, one being Junior and the other was a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore a violet jacket with a white shirt under, a black skirt, and white knee socks with black Mary Jane shoes. There was a brown Dauschand on the floor, watching them, he seemed to have a green vest with a red baseball cap.

"Cherry!" Anne-Marie rushed to the girl.

"Annie!" Cherry hugged her back. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

"Me neither," Anne-Marie smiled as she looked up to the girl. "We're moving into the neighborhood, we live across the street from here now!"

"And who's this?" Cherry looked to the girl who looked more like Harold and Kate since she was their biological daughter.

"This is Charlotte, my new sister," Anne-Marie explained with a smile. "I call her 'Charlie' for short."

Cherry smiled at that, it seemed like a sweet tribute. Junior seemed to be in a better mood now as he was playing with Charlie.

'This is just way too confusing.' Patch thought.

"You okay, buddy?" Anne-Marie pet Patch. "It's okay, you can talk with me."

"You can talk to animals?" Mo asked her.

"Oh, yes, I always could and always will," Anne-Marie smiled, even if her ability had an unpleasant start. "I dunno why though... But I mostly talk to dogs."

"So do I." Mo smiled, she felt very close to Anne-Marie now.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that we've never met you or Charlie, but do know Amber?" Patch said.

"Who's Amber?" Anne-Marie asked.

"My sister's best friend, her aunt and uncle are Roger and Anita Radcliffe." Atticus explained.

Anne-Marie tried to think a moment. "Doesn't ring a bell..."

"Seriously?" Patch asked. "You must have at least heard about the 101 Dalmatians, right?"

Anne-Maria scratched her cheek to think. "Probably..."

"Oh, kid, you remember when those other dogs were barkin' late at night when you got sick once?" Itchy asked her. "That was the Twilight Bark... We was tryin' to help Pongo and Perdita's puppies."

"I had the flu..." Anne-Marie smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, that was me and my family." Patch said.

"I wish I could've helped... I'm so glad you escaped that 'devil woman'." Anne-Marie gently patted the puppy, scratching behind his ears, knowing dogs liked that.

* * *

Angel and Scamp came in then and saw the new dog.

"Well, look at you," Itchy chuckled. "You look so much like your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Angel smiled, her tail seemed to wag.

"Oh, yeah, Bess was a great dog," Itchy smiled fondly. "We went to puppy school together... I really liked her."

"Well, I'm so glad to meet you then, mister...?" Angel asked since she didn't know his name.

"Itchiford Dauschand at your service, but you can call me Itchy." the weenie dog smiled to her.

"Can you tell Angel stories about her mom?" Scamp asked, thinking his girlfriend would like that.

"I would love to." Itchy smiled, feeling like an uncle to the puppies, even if he just met them.

This made Angel very happy, finally getting to know about her mother. Itchy told Angel about how Bess was a glamorous and rich dog who was very talented and special.

Charlie rolled the ball to Junior again. "Why you lookin' at me funny?" she asked him with his strange smile and lazy eyes on her.

"N-Nothing." Junior said while blushing.

Charlie playfully stuck her tongue out as they played their baby game of catch.

"I think your brother likes my sister." Anne-Marie whispered to Mo.

"I think your sister likes my brother." Mo smirked back.

"Great, now everyone's in love except for me." Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, Cherry, you'll find love someday and besides, who knows, you might have already found him." Atticus said.

"Yeah, maybe you just haven't looked in the right places." Mo shrugged.

Cherry sighed as she looked out the window into the sky. "I just hope he comes around soon..." she may not have had a lot of emotion due to being a perky goth, but Cherry did in fact feel lonely most of the time and actually wanted intimacy, but always had a hard time finding the right person on her own.


	20. Chapter 20

"Anne-Marie," Harold smiled to his adopted daughter. "We're going to stay for dinner."

"Okay, Daddy." Anne-Marie smiled at him, still trying to get used to the parental pronouns.

"Dinner sounds good," Patch said, feeling his stomach growling. "I am kind of hungry."

"Feels like forever since we last ate," Mo chuckled. "You wanna stay for dinner, Cherry?"

"Eh, you get to know your new neighbors, I'm gonna go home and write poetry about how pointless my life is..." Cherry shrugged, deciding to go off.

"Me and Patch would love to stay for dinner." Atticus said, politely accepting her invitation.

Mo smiled to the boy she loved.

* * *

Cherry went home and saw a plate at the kitchen table made of one of her favorite dinners. A nice big chunk of pork roast with potatoes and carrots dazzled with some sweet honey mustard. There was a glass of strawberry soda with a straw in it and the silverware was ready for her. She looked around to see her mother, but she wasn't there to had made it.

Her father couldn't have made it so perfectly like this, but she cut the food and ate it and smiled. It was a lot better than the way her mother prepared it. There also appeared to be an iPhone with a big ribbon tied on it. Cherry had never had an iPhone, she always had a lame flip phone that couldn't do cool things like everyone else's phones could at school. Whoever did this for her, she thanked them as Forte seemed to be by the front door and left to go to the church across the yard with a smile.

The End


End file.
